Finding Our Way Back Together
by Monnie2
Summary: M&M have to find their way back together! I know summary sucks but i tried
1. Chapter 1

Author: Monnie  
  
Rating: R  
  
Title: Finding Our Way Back Together  
  
Category: M&M AU  
  
Summary: Michael and Maria are no longer together. What will it take to get them back together, again?  
  
Author's Note: No aliens. Thanks to all the people who gave me feedback to other fic's and my friends! You know who you are! hehe  
  
Part 1  
  
"Can you believe it? I mean, they have got into fights before. But now they are separating." Liz told Tess. Tess just nodded her head.  
  
"I know. But if you think about it; it's kinda like when they were just dating and they would brake up." Tess explained.  
  
"Ya, I guess. It is Michael and Maria. I don't think there is another man and women who could put up those too." Liz said with a giggle. Tess laughed and nodded her head.  
  
"I know." Tess said.  
  
"But it still feels kinda weird. And what about Brendan? Who is he gunna stay with through the separation?" Liz asked Tess.  
  
"Oh well, Maria is gunna have the house and Brendan. But Michael is gunna get him on the weekends." Tess explained.  
  
"Where is Michael gunna stay?" Liz asked.  
  
"He already rented an apartment. He's moving in tomorrow. So tonight is his last night on the couch at the house." Tess told her. Liz just nodded her head. She was glad that Max and her marriage was going so well. In the beginning it was kind of hard and they even thought about separating but they worked things out.  
  
"Well, I would love to talk some more but I have to get home and start dinner for Kyle." Tess told Liz as she got her jacket and started heading out the door.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye Tess." Liz told Tess.  
  
"Bye."  
  
--------  
  
Maria looked at her 11 month baby, Brendan. They weren't planning on having kids until at least after a year they were married. But Brendan must have slipped in on her and Michael's honeymoon. Maria sighed and remember how Michael purposed to her.  
  
Flash  
  
Maria walked into her and Michael's apartment and found that there were candle's and roses everywhere. She smiled to herself. Michael actually remember their anniversary.  
  
"Michael? Where are you?" Maria yelled through their apartment. Michael appeared from the hall way with a smirk on his face and a rose in his hand.  
  
"You like what I did with the apartment?" Michael asked her while walking up to her. Maria smiled and pulled Michael into a passionate kiss. "I'll take that as a yes." Michael said, Maria giggled and nodded her head.  
  
"I can't believe you remembered our anniversary. That's just so sweet." Maria told him. Michael smiled and nodded his head. He gave Maria the rose and a kiss on the cheek. Maria noticed the rose was fake and looked up at Michael. All the other roses were real. Why was this one fake?  
  
Maria didn't really care, though. She just loved Michael even more. Maria noticed that Michael was just staring at her as if he was waiting for something.  
  
"What?" Maria asked him.  
  
"Aren't you gunna open it?" Michael asked her. Maria gave Michael a confused look. She looked at the rose and noticed the top of it opened up.  
  
"Oooooooooh." Maria said. Michael mumbled something about being blonde. Maria ignored it, but only because of what he did tonight. Maria opened the top of the rose and gasped. It was a ring, a beautiful ring.  
  
Michael's hands took the ring from the rose case as he got down on one knee. Maria looked down at her lover and almost cried right there.  
  
"Maria, I love you more than anything in the world. And I can't imagine me being with anyone else. And I can't to even think about you being with anyone but me." Maria smiled at that comment. "So would you do me the honor of being my wife? Maria, will you marry me?"  
  
Maria was speechless, she nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Michael. She held Michael tight and then whispered into his ear.  
  
"I would love to marry you."  
  
End of Flash  
  
Maria smiled again, god she still loved Michael so much. But lately they have been getting into so many fights. And it wasn't good for them or the baby that they both loved so much. Maria sighed and placed a kiss on her baby's head.  
  
"Sleep tight." Maria said while walking out of Brendan's bedroom. She then bumped into a chest that she knew all to well.  
  
"Sorry ba..... Sorry Maria." Michael told her. He was going to call her babe, like he always did. But he stopped himself; sometimes, okay a lot of times he had to remind himself of why they were taking a break.  
  
He didn't like saying separating. When people said that him and Maria were separating he would get mad. Sure, that was what it was really called. But they were still married and they still had a kid together. And he knew that they both loved each other more than anything. Maria's voice pulled Michael out of his thoughts.  
  
"There's some dinner in the frig. if your hungry." Maria told him. She knew that he was usually starving after work. But lately he's been eating out with his friends or getting something to eat before coming home.  
  
That would get her mad, he would do that sometimes even before they separated. He would call after an hour he was supposed to be home and say he was going to be late. And that's if he would call at all. That was one of the reason's they fought so much lately.  
  
"No thanks, I already ate. I'm just gunna say goodnight to Brendan and then hit the sack." Michael told her. Maria nodded her head.  
  
"Well, try not to wake him up. He's sleeping." Maria told Michael as he started to walk into Brendan's bedroom. But he stopped and turned around.  
  
"What do you mean, he's sleeping?" Michael asked her.  
  
"Just that! He's. sleeping." Maria told Michael again.  
  
"Damn it, Maria. I told you not to put him to bed until after I got home." Michael told her getting a little angry.  
  
"Oh and when was that going to be? It's already 9 o'clock, Michael. And we all know that you've stayed out later than that." Maria yelled but trying to keep her voice down.  
  
"Oh here we go again." Michael said.  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Maria asked not liking how Michael said that. Michael just shook his head.  
  
"Every f*cking time we get into a fight, Maria. You always have to bring up how I get home late. You just can't seem to get off that can you?" Michael yelled.  
  
"Sh!t Michael, it's because you do it every night. And we both know what would happen if I would stay out late and not tell you. Oh but wait, who would take care of the baby then? Not you!" Maria yelled back.  
  
"Don't put Brendan in the middle Maria. And don't f*cking act like I'm not there for my son." Michael yelled. Just then Michael and Maria heard Brendan's cry. Both of them sighed in frustration.  
  
"There, you happy now? Brendan's awake, now you can see your son when he's actually awake." Maria said as she walked away from Michael.  
  
---- 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
Michael sighed, they did it again. They fought over something that was nothing to begin with. He gave Maria's back on last look and went into Brendan's room. Michael picked up his son and held him in his arms.  
  
"Shhhh, it's okay Brendan. Daddy's here." Michael told him as he rubbed his son's back and walked back and forth. Michael looked into his son's eye's, he had his mother's eye's. "I'm sorry Brendan. Me and mommy woke you up again. We don't mean to. We love each very much, as much as we love you." Michael paused. Brendan had stopped crying and seemed to be listening to his father. "We just have problems that we need to work out."  
  
Michael noticed Brendan eye's were starting to close. He sighed and gently placed Brendan down in the crib. He gave his son a kiss on the head and gently ran his fingers over his son's face. This was Michael's last night in this house, he would have Brendan over the weekends but it wasn't the same.  
  
He wanted Brendan with him every night. He wanted Maria with him every night. He wanted to hold her at night again. He wanted to make love to her again, to feel her lips on his. For her to whisper his name and yell his name but no in an angry way.  
  
"Take care of your mommy for me, while I'm gone." With that Michael walked out of Brendan's room and headed downstairs.  
  
-------  
  
Maria was washing the dishes. She always seemed to clean when she was pissed. Maybe that's why the house has been so spotless lately. She heard Michael coming down the stairs and started scrubbing harder.  
  
Michael saw the light on in the kitchen. He wanted to talk to Maria. He needed to talk to Maria. Michael sighed and walked into the kitchen and found Maria washing the dishes as if they were the most dirtiest things in the world.  
  
He smirk at himself. He knew she cleaned when she was pissed. And the way she was cleaning the dishes, he could tell that she was very pissed. Very pissed at him. Michael stood behind Maria and waited for her to turn around.  
  
Maria finished the dishes and placed them on the drying rack. She turned around and gasped when she bumped into Michael's chest for the second time today. Maria looked up and glared at Michael.  
  
"Is there some reason why you have to bump into all the time?" Maria asked him.  
  
"You are the one always bumping into me." Michael told her.  
  
"Whatever, just stay out of my way and I won't bump into you." Maria said, as she walked around him and out of the kitchen. Michael followed Maria into the living-room. Maria started picking up Brendan's toy's off the floor, while Michael stood there watching her.  
  
"What, Michael?" Maria asked him. Michael didn't say anything at first.  
  
"When did we start acting like this, Maria?" Michael asked her. Maria stopped what she was doing and looked into Michael's eye's. She sighed and walked past him and up the stairs. When she reached the top she turned around.  
  
"I don't know, Michael. I don't know." With that she walked into, what used to be their bedroom and shut the door. She wanted to slam it but she didn't want to wake up Brendan.  
  
Michael sighed and looked at the couch that he had slept on for the past 3 weeks. He had slept on it many times before that. But he would always seem to find his way back upstairs in the middle of the night, though.  
  
God, he missed that. He missed it so much. Michael laid down on the couch and prayed that he would be able to put his family back together. With one last sigh, he closed his eye's and went to sleep.  
  
-----  
  
Maria was woken up by her son's crying voice. She sighed and looked at the clock, it was 3 o'clock in the morning. Brendan seemed to always cry between the hours 2 and 3. If he didn't wake up between those hours, he probably wouldn't wake up until morning.  
  
Maria sighed and looked over at the empty side of the bed. Sometimes, when Michael would actually hear Brendan crying, he would kiss Maria's forehead and tell her to go back to sleep. He would then get up and within seconds Brendan's cries would stop.  
  
Maria shook her head and got out of bed. It was funny, she still wore Michael's old T-shirts to bed. But she was wearing short shorts with them. Maria walked into Brendan's bedroom and picked up her crying baby.  
  
"Ooooh, what's wrong, honey?" Maria asked as she sat down on the rocking chair and rocked Brendan. Brendan didn't stop crying. "Come on, Brendan. Stop crying, please baby. For mommy." Maria sighed when Brendan didn't stop crying.  
  
----  
  
Michael woke up from the sound of his son's voice. He was going to ignore it, when he heard Maria walk across the room and into Brendan's bedroom. But Brendan just kept crying. Michael sighed, maybe Maria didn't wake up and get him.  
  
Michael got up and headed up the stairs and to his son's room. But when he got to the doorway, he saw Maria sitting down on the rocking chair with Brendan in her arms. Michael didn't move he just watched as Maria started to sing to Brendan.  
  
"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gunna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, DADDY'S going to buy you a diamond ring." Michael chuckled at the last phrase Maria sang.  
  
Brendan stopped crying and looked up at his mother. Maria smiled and got off the rocking chair. She placed Brendan down in his crib and turned on the music box, that Michael had bought him when Brendan was first born.  
  
Brendan always fell asleep when Maria turned it on. And if everything failed when Maria tried to get Brendan to stop crying, she would put the music box on and Brendan would usually stop crying and just listen to the music.  
  
Maria sat back down and listen to the music box herself. She wanted to make sure Brendan fell asleep completely before she went back to bed. Maria started falling asleep herself as the music played.  
  
Michael noticed that Maria had fallen asleep. He hesitated before walking into the room and picking Maria up into his arms. He walked to her bedroom and placed her on the bed. Maria moaned a little but didn't wake up.  
  
Michael put the covers over her and looked at her for a while. He didn't know how he would be able to live without her at night. Michael sighed and placed a kiss on Maria's cheek before heading back to the living-room and going back to sleep.  
  
------- 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
Maria's alarm clock went off at 6:30 a.m. Maria moaned and hit the off button. She got out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She got out some milk and poured it in a sauce pan. She turned on the stove and started warming the milk.  
  
Brendan will be awake soon and she wanted to make sure she had his milk ready to go. Maria then walked upstairs and into Brendan's room to see if he was awake yet. She smiled when she saw he his eye's were open. Maria walked over to his crib and picked him up.  
  
"Hello there, big boy. Aren't you being a good boy by not crying." Maria said as she walked downstairs and into the kitchen to fix Brendan his bottle. "Look what momma has for you." Maria told Brendan has she held up the bottle to him. Brendan reached for the bottle and grabbed it.  
  
Maria smiled when Brendan started drinking the bottle and leaned his head on her shoulder. Maria turned around and almost bumped into Michael. Maria gave Michael a weird look, he didn't have to go to work until 8:30. She then looked at her watch. It was already 7, she just shrugged and walked past him.  
  
"Let me take him while you take a shower." Michael told her. Maria turned around and walked up to Michael.  
  
"You wanna go to Daddy, Brendan?" Maria asked him. Brendan was still drinking his bottle but he held out his free hand towards Michael. Michael smiled and took Brendan from Maria and kissed his head.  
  
"Okay, if he finishes that, which he probably will, then give him only half a bottle of apple juice. And if I'm not out of the shower by then just get him dressed." Maria told him.  
  
"I know what to do. I was here for, I don't know, his whole life so far." Michael told her. Maria just rolled her eye's and walked out of the kitchen and to the bathroom to take her shower. After Brendan finished the bottle Michael gave him some apple juice.  
  
"Come on, Bren. Let's go get you some nice clothes to wear to Auntie Tess' house." Michael said while walking up the stairs and into Brendan's room. Michael changed Brendan's diaper and then picked out some clothes for him to wear. Michael noticed the shower turned off a couple minutes ago.  
  
"What do you think, Bren? You think me and your mommy gunna kiss and make- up?" Michael asked as he carefully took of Brendan's PJ's and put on the clothes Michael had picked out for him. Michael saw Brendan had finished the bottle, he took it and picked Brendan up.  
  
"You definitely get your good looks from me, Bren." Michael joked as he looked as his son. Just then a voice came from behind him.  
  
"His name his Brendan." Maria said as she walked into the bedroom wearing a short black skirt and a white T-shirt. Her hair was still wet from the shower.  
  
"I know what his name is. I signed the birth certificate, remember?" Michael told her. Maria just glared at him and took Brendan from Michael. Brendan made a little baby noise and smiled.  
  
"You should take a shower and get ready for work. We wouldn't want you to be late. Even though you always seem to be late when it comes to me." Maria mumbled that last part. Michael heard here, but ignored it and kissed Brendan on the head.  
  
"Bye bye, Brendan. Daddy will see you in a couple of days." Michael told him. Michael then walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to take a shower. Maria watched as Michael walked away. Them separating hadn't hit her yet, but she knew when he wouldn't come home tonight, it would hit her hard.  
  
"Come on, Brendan. Let's watch Mommy get ready." She said while blowing a raspberry on his cheek. Brendan laughed and clapped his hands. Maria giggled and walked to the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom.  
  
-------  
  
Tess looked at her watch, it was 8:30 Maria should be here any minute. Kyle had already left for work. Tess heard a knock on the door and smiled. She opened the door and found Maria and Brendan standing in front of her.  
  
"Hey babe." Maria said while walking into the house.  
  
"Hey, Maria. How are you? And how's my little man?" Tess asked as she held her hands out to Brendan. Maria laughed, she always got a kick out of watching Tess with Brendan.  
  
"We're fine." Maria said while giving Brendan to Tess.  
  
"So is Michael really moving out?" Tess asked as she kissed Brendan's head. Maria nodded her head. "Awwww, come on Ria. You know you guys are just ending up having sex and making up." Maria's eye's widen and her hands covered Brendan's ear's.  
  
"Please don't say that in front of my child." Maria told Tess with a laugh. Tess rolled her eye's.  
  
"Maria, Brendan doesn't understand what we're talking about." Tess said as her and Maria walked to the living-room. Maria placed the baby bag on the floor and sat down on the couch next to Tess.  
  
"Anyways, I'll be here to pick up Brendan around 2. Everything he needs is in the bag." Maria told Tess. Tess just nodded her head.  
  
"I know, I know. Maria, I've been baby-sitting your son for 4 months now. I think I got it down." Tess told her Maria just nodded her head. "Are you still thinking about quitting your job?" Tess asked her.  
  
"I was at first but I don't think so. Since me and Michael...." Maria paused. "I just think I should keep working so I can actually pay my bills." Maria said with a giggle. Tess nodded her head. "Are you still thinking about not going back to work after the baby is born?" Maria asked her. Tess was 5 months pregnant and was thinking about not going back to work at all after the baby was born.  
  
"I'm still thinking about it but I'm not sure." Tess told Maria. Maria nodded her head and grabbed her purse.  
  
"Well, I gotta go. Even though I'm the manager, I shouldn't be late." Maria said. She walked over to Brendan and gave him a kiss. "Now you be good for Auntie Tess, Momma will be back later." Maria gave Tess a hug and walked out of the house.  
  
------  
  
Michael walked into to his work on time. Not that it matter anyway, him and Kyle were the bosses. But he still made sure he was on time, most of the time. He walked past his assistant and into his office. Michael sat down at his desk when Kyle walked in.  
  
"Hey Michael. What's up?" Kyle asked as he sat down on one of the chairs in front of Michael's desk.  
  
"Nothing much. Did you just get in?" Michael asked.  
  
"Nope, I left the house early today. I had to make a few orders." Kyle told Michael. Michael nodded his head.  
  
"So how's Brendan?" Kyle asked Michael. They did this every morning. Kyle would come in and they would talk. After that they would get back to work.  
  
"Brendan is good. How's your kid? Do you know what it is yet?" Michael asked Kyle. Kyle smiled and nodded his head. "Well?" Michael asked.  
  
"Its a girl." Kyle told him. Michael chuckled. "Now I have two girls to look after. Tess and Alexia." Kyle said.  
  
"Alexia?" Michael asked in a confused voice.  
  
"Oh ya, me and Tess already had the names picked out. If it was a boy it was going to be Jonathan and if it was a girl Alexia." Kyle explained to Michael.  
  
"Well Kyle, good luck with that." Michael told him.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Kyle asked him.  
  
"Well, just wait until Alexia starts dating." Michael told Kyle.  
  
"I'm gunna have to kick a lot of guys asses." Kyle said, Michael chuckled and nodded his head. He would have loved his baby the same if he got a girl but he was thankful he got a boy. He really didn't want to deal with all the girlie stuff.  
  
"So how are things with you and Maria?" Kyle asked Michael. Michael just shook his head.  
  
"Things aren't getting better. We got into another fight last night." Michael said.  
  
"About what?" Kyle asked while taking a donut from the box that Michael had on his desk. Michael shook his head and took a donut too.  
  
"It was stupid. Maria put Brendan to bed last night before I got home. I got mad because I told her to wait until I got home. But the fight then moved into something else." Michael told Kyle.  
  
"What?" Kyle asked.  
  
"It moved into me coming home late all the time. And then she made this comment. She made it sound as if I'm not there for Brendan." Michael told Kyle. Kyle sighed and leaned back into the chair.  
  
"This all started because Maria put Brendan to bed?" Kyle asked. Michael just nodded his head. "Man, what the hell happened to you guys? I mean, you guys use to fight all the time. But two seconds later you guys are sticking your tongues down each other's throat." Kyle told him.  
  
"I don't know. This morning was fine, though. It's just weird, there are times when everything will seem just fine and normal. And then there are those fights. Those fights we get into." Michael told Kyle.  
  
"It'll be okay, man. I know it will. You and Maria always find a way back to each other. I mean you guys love each other." Kyle told him while getting up.  
  
"Yeah." Michael said with a nod of his head.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get back to work. Talk to you at lunch." With that Kyle left Michael's office. Michael then picked up the phone and pushed for his assistant.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Guerin?"  
  
"Ya, Vanessa cancel all my meetings today. I'm going to take the day off." Michael told her.  
  
"All of them?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"Yes!" Michael said as he hung up the phone and left his office. He walked to his car and headed to where Maria worked. He had to talk to right now.  
  
------- 


	4. Backround Info

Okay, here's some things that might clear some things up!  
  
Michael & Maria- They got married when they were 21. Still kinda young, but they loved each other very much. Brendan was bored about almost a year after they married. (he was conceived on their honeymoon) They have been fighting a lot after Brendan was born. Both of them are very stressed out and seem to take it out on each other. But they do love each other very much.  
  
Tess & Kyle- They got married a little after Michael and Maria. Tess is about 5 months pregnant. She starting baby-sitting Brendan, so Maria could go to work. Kyle and Tess have a good married. They haven't had any problems, both of them are so thrilled about the new baby.  
  
Max & Liz- (they aren't going to be in the fic. that much) They got married when they were 19. Both very young. They had problems in the beginning and almost had a seperation but they worked them out. They still have some problems they have to work out but they are doing good right now.  
  
Alex & Isabel- (they aren't going to be in the fic. that much either) They are engaged right now. And plan to have the wedding in a year. They don't live in Roswell, after high school, they headed to Cali and stayed. But they keep in touch.  
  
Michael- Him and Kyle own a successful business together. It's a advertising business, so if you were wondering what they were doing.... Michael loves Maria very much, and Brendan. As for him coming home late. Well, in the beginning Michael didn't feel like he would be a good father. So he tried to forget about it. And now, even though he doesn't think that anymore, it has become a habit. He has never told Maria the reason why he started to come home late in the first place though. But he really doesn't want to seperate with Maria. He loves his family and would do anything to keep it.  
  
Maria- She works at a restaurant, she's the manager. (think of Piper from Charmed in season 1) She wanted to stop working so she could stay home with Brendan but has hold that off until her and Michael can straighten things out. Now, in the beginning Maria did think that Michael was cheating on her. (because she just had the baby and even though she lost the weight right away she felt like she wasn't good enough for Michael anymore) But then she started to think about it, and knew Michael wouldn't and couldn't do that to her, or Brendan. Now it just pisses her off, a lot!  
  
Welpz, I guess that its! I hope I cleared up everything that was kinda shaking! 


	5. Chapter 4

Part 4  
  
Maria didn't know it was going to be this busy today. She thanked god she was the manager and would be able to leave. April, a coworker of Maria's, walked up to Maria.  
  
"Okay Maria, you have to pick out the special for tonight, umm Mr. Sanchez called and said that he wanted to move his party for tomorrow and not tonight, oh and your husband is outside waiting for you." April told her.  
  
"Okay, the special is going to the Italian pasta with garlic bread and a choice of soup or salad. Tell Mr. Sanchez that he can move his party for tomorrow but next time he won't be able to do that. And what does my husband want?" Maria told and asked April.  
  
"I don't know. He said he needed to talk to you about something important." April said as she walked to the kitchen to tell the chef what the special is for today. Maria sighed and walked in the front, where Michael was leaning against his car waiting for her.  
  
'Damn he looked so hot.' Maria thought to herself as she walked up to Michael. "Well? What did you want to talk about?" Maria asked him. Michael didn't answer her right away.  
  
"I wanted to talk about me and you." Michael told her. Maria sighed and placed her hands on hips.  
  
"Michael, can't we talk about this when we get hoo.... Can't we just talk about this later. I mean, shouldn't you be working?" Maria told him.  
  
"Look this can't wait okay? I just don't understand why were are taking a break." Michael told her.  
  
"Michael, all we do is fight. We fight so much that we wake up our baby at night. That isn't healthy for our baby and it's not healthy for us." Maria told him.  
  
"We don't fight all the time." Michael said.  
  
"Yes we do." Maria replied.  
  
" NO we don't." Michael shock back.  
  
"Yes, we do. We're doing it right now." Maria yelled. Michael sighed, they did fight a lot lately. But it never use to be like this.  
  
"Why do we always fight, Maria?" Michael asked her. Maria just stared at Michael for a while before answering him.  
  
"Think about it, Michael. What do we always end up fighting about?" Maria asked him. Michael sighed and then thought about it.  
  
"I don't know. Me coming home late and not calling." Michael said.  
  
"Ding ding, we have a winner." Maria snapped. Michael glared at Maria.  
  
"What are you saying Maria? You don't trust me? You think I'm cheating on you or something?" Michael asked her.  
  
"Hey, you said it not me." Maria told him. Michael couldn't believe his ears. Michael could never sleep with anyone other than Maria. Michael couldn't never love anyone other than Maria.  
  
" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! You think I would do that to you, to us, to our son?" Michael asked letting his anger out. Maria didn't answer him, she just stood there. "Fine believe what you want Maria. Just know it isn't true." Michael told her while getting into his car. "I'm going to pick up Brendan. I'll drop him off at home." Michael told Maria.  
  
"Fine! But I want him home by 6:00, Michael. No later." Michael just nodded his head as he gunned the engine of his car. "Michael, I'm serious." Maria yelled.  
  
"I f*cking heard you!" Michael yelled. Maria took a step back. The way Michael said that, he never said anything to her like that. Sure he's said things to other people like that. But never to her. Michael looked over at Maria and his eye's soften as he saw the look on Maria's face. He turned off his car and walked to Maria.  
  
"Maria, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. I was just so....." Maria cut off Michael.  
  
"Angry? That's just it Michael, your always so angry." Maria told him. Michael looked down at what Maria was wearing and cursed. Michael pulled Maria towards him. He thought she would pull away, but she didn't.  
  
"Maria, I'm so so sorry." Michael leaned in and kiss Maria on the lips. The kiss turned into a passionate kiss, until Maria pulled away from it.  
  
"No. Michael you can't just say sorry and kiss me. And then think everything will be okay. That doesn't change the way I feel." Maria told him softly. Michael sighed and put his forehead on hers.  
  
"Please, Maria. I need my family. I can't loose my family." Michael whispered. Maria closed her eye's and nodded her head.  
  
"When you bring Brendan home we'll talk." Maria told him. With that Maria left but not before turning around and saying,"Remember Michael 6:00." Michael nodded his head and hopped into his car and drove away.  
  
------  
  
Michael knocked on door of Tess' and Kyle's house. Tess answered the door with a smiled on her face. She was surprised to see Michael here, never usually picked up Brendan. Maria always did, unless there was no way she could.  
  
"Hey Michael. What are you doing here?" Tess asked him as she led Michael into the house.  
  
"I'm here to pick up Brendan." He told her. Tess gave him a weird look. "What?" Michael asked wondering why Tess was looking at him like that.  
  
"Well, its just that you never pick up Brendan." Tess told him.  
  
"I've picked him up before." Michael told her.  
  
"Ya, when Maria couldn't get out of work. And that only happened twice." Tess told him with a giggle.  
  
"You've only been baby-sitting for 4 months Tess." Michael told her. Tess just shrugged her shoulders and went to go get Brendan.  
  
Michael saw the baby bag on the table and grabbed it. A couple minutes later Tess came from downstairs with a sleepy Brendan is her arms. Michael smiled at his son.  
  
"Lookie Brendan! Who's that?" Tess said in a baby voice. Brendan turned his head towards his dad and reached for him. Tess laughed. "Yes, it's Daddy." Michael took Brendan out of Tess' arms.  
  
"Hi there, big guy. Did I wake you from a nap?" Michael asked. Brendan didn't say anything, he just laid his head on Michael's shoulder.  
  
"So why are you picking Brendan up?" Tess asked Michael.  
  
"I'm just going to take him back to my place and spend some time with him." Michael told her. Tess just nodded her head. Michael started to walk out the door when Tess' voice stopped him.  
  
"Michael." She paused for a little bit. "I hope everything works out for you and Maria."  
  
"So do I." Michael said before leaving the house and putting Brendan in his car seat. Michael got into the car and drove off.  
  
------  
  
Maria looked at the clock it was now 8:30. She was pretty sure she told Michael to be home with Brendan at 6:00. Maria sighed, but when has Michael ever been home on time, lately? She turned on the T.V. and watch Dawson's Creek.  
  
Okay, now Maria was starting to get pissed. It was 9:00 and Michael still wasn't home with Brendan yet. Maria then heard the door open and saw her soon-to-been died husband and her son come in.  
  
Michael walked into the living-room, knowing Maria was waiting for him. He lost track of time, again. He knew him and Maria were going to get into it tonight, again. Michael sighed when he saw Maria standing there, looking more pissed than ever.  
  
------- 


	6. Chapter 5

Part 5  
  
"Maria, I'm sorry. I just lost track of time." Michael told Maria. He was waiting for Maria to start yelling at him. But she didn't she just walked up to him and grabbed Brendan from him.  
  
"Whatever." She told him and walked upstairs. Michael followed her as she walked to the bathroom and turned on the water to the bath tub.  
  
"What do you mean by 'whatever'?" Michael asked her as Maria started taking off Brendan's clothes, so she could give him a bath. Maria turned her head and looked up at Michael.  
  
"Hey, it's not it's the first time that you've been late." Maria told him while grabbing some bubbles for Brendan's bath. Michael just glared at Maria before saying something.  
  
"God Maria." Michael said. Maria grabbed the baby seater for the bath and placed it in the bath tub. She checked the water to make sure it wasn't to hot.  
  
"Don't 'god Maria' me. I'm just speaking the truth. It's not my fault that you can't even bring our son or yourself home on time." Maria told him while setting Brendan down in the tub and turning the water off.  
  
"Every f*cking.." Michael was cut off by Maria.  
  
"Don't cuss in front of Brendan." She snapped. Michael sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"Fine! Every freaken' time we fight you always seem to bring up the same shiiii, stuff. You alway bitch and moan about me. What about you?" Michael asked her.  
  
"What about me?" Maria asked turning to look at Michael.  
  
"All you seem to do now a days is complain, bitch, and moan about stupid things." Michael told her while grabbing the baby shampoo and giving it to Maria.  
  
"Well, if you didn't give me a reason, maybe I won't. Did you ever think about that, Michael? Oh wait, you usually don't think." Maria snapped. Michael glared at Maria and sat down on the toilet.  
  
"You know what? I'm not going to deal with this. I'm leaving to my new home." Michael told her and got up. Maria watched Michael as he got up and slammed the bathroom door, making Brendan cry.  
  
"Shhhh, it's okay baby." Maria told Brendan as tears started forming in her eye's. Brendan just continue to cry as Maria washed his hair.  
  
On the other side of the bathroom door Michael stood there and listen to the cries of his son and wife. He sighed and couldn't help but feel responsible. Michael turned around and walked downstairs.  
  
-------  
  
After finishing Brendan's bath, Maria picked him up and dried him off. Brendan had finally stopped crying. Maria put his PJ's on and picked him up. She walked downstairs and was suprised to see Michael sitting down on the couch, waiting.  
  
"I thought you were going to your new home." Maria told him coldy. Michael got off the couch and walked to Maria and Brendan.  
  
"Look Maria, I hate fighting with you." Michael told her.  
  
"Well, that suprises me." Maria said with a sigh as she switched Brendan to her other side.  
  
"Maria! You always make rude comments like that. Even when I'm trying to say I'm sorry." Michael told her, starting to yell.  
  
"Because that's all you do, Michael. All you seem to do is say your sorry and then you go back and do the same sh!t over again." Maria told him. Michael sighed and closed his eye's.  
  
"Okay, okay. I get it. But Maria we have a son together. And you know as much as I do, that we love each other. We have to work this out. We need to work this out. I don't want to loose my family." Michael told her.  
  
Maria looked into Michael's eye's. He was right, they did love each other more than anything. And they did need to work this out. But everytime they tried it would end up in a fight and make things even worse.  
  
"Michael, I don't want to loose you either. But...." Michael cut Maria off.  
  
"But what? There is no but's in love Maria. Love is love." Michael told her.  
  
"I know that. It just that we always fight. And we can't stop fighting until both of us make some changes. And for us to do that...." Maria paused for a little bit. "I just think, for us to do that we need to spend some time away from each other." Maria tried to explain.  
  
"Fine!" Michael said and started to walk away.  
  
"Michael, please don't be mad. I love you, but...."  
  
"But what? You don't trust me, Maria?" Michael asked her.  
  
"No! That's not it and you know it." Maria told her.  
  
" THEN WHAT IS IT THEN?" Michael yelled, making Brendan start crying again. Michael sighed and walked up to grab Brendan from Maria but Maria pulled away.  
  
"God, Michael. Could we just not fight for one second? Could you not yell? Your upsetting him." Maria told Michael. Maria walked to the kitchen with Michael right behind her.  
  
"I'm......" Maria cut him off.  
  
"Sorry? Am I right? You're sorry. It's the same story everytime, Michael." Maria told him as she took out the milk and started to make Brendan a bottle.  
  
"Well, what else do you want to say?" Michael asked trying his hardest not to yell over his son's voice.  
  
"What I want for you to do is come home when you say you'll be home. What I want is for us to do is stop fighting and making our son's life horrible. And what I want is for things to be the way they use to be." Maria said the last part softly.  
  
Michael's eye's softened and pulled Maria and Brendan into a hug. Brendan stopped crying. Michael noticed this and kissed Maria on the forehead and brushed one of her tears away.  
  
"I know. So do I, Maria." Michael paused. "Okay, how about I stay at the apartment that I rented for a week and see how things go. After that I could come back and see how things are working out." Michae suggested.  
  
"Michael, I don't think a week...."  
  
"Please, Maria." Michael pleaded. Maria sighed and looked down at their son. He seemed so happy when her and Michael were together and not fighting. She then nodded her head.  
  
"Okay a week." She agreed. Michael smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. He gave Brendan a kiss on the head and walked out of the house. Maria watched as Michael left the house. She looked over at Brendan who seemed a little sad that his daddy left.  
  
"It's okay, baby. You'll see Daddy soon." Maria told him while getting back to fixing Brendan his bottle and putting him to bed. Maria just hoped that things would get better between her and Michael. She needed it to get better. Their son needed it.  
  
---------- 


	7. Chapter 6

Warning: There is a joke in here that my friend told me, that was funny but also kinda gross. Sorry if anyone doesn't like it...  
  
Part 6  
  
Michael woke up in his new apartment. He thought he would actually have a good nights sleep since Brendan wasn't there to wake him up. But instead he kept waking up in the middle of the night. It wasn't the same without Brendan waking up around 2 o'clock in the morning.  
  
Michael sighed and wondered what Maria and Brendan were doing right now. Maria was probably getting Brendan dressed, while Brendan drank his bottle. Man, he haven't even been gone for 24 hours and he already missed them.  
  
Michael walked into the kitchen and poured himself some golden grams. He sat down and stuffed them into his mouth. He chuckled to himself when he thought about him, Maria, and Brendan eating breakfast together. Back when things weren't so bad.  
  
Flash  
  
"God Michael, do you have to inhale your food?" Maria asked with a smirk as she put Brendan down in his high chair and gave him a bottle. Michael smiled and pulled Maria on his lap.  
  
"Yes I do. Cuz the sooner I get finished the sooner and I can take a shower with you." Michael told her with a chuckle. Maria got up and playfully smacked Michael on the shoulder.  
  
"Michael, don't say that in front of Brendan." Maria told him giving Brendan a kiss on the cheek. Michael took another bite of his bacon.  
  
"Maria, he can't understand us." Michael told her.  
  
"Yes, he can. He's a smart baby. I mean look at his mom." Maria told Michael with a smirk. Michael looked Maria up and down and then smirked.  
  
"I'm looking." Michael said and raised his eyebrows. Maria couldn't help herself from giggling, which made Michael smirk even more. Maria rolled her eye's and sat back down on Michael's lap. Michael kissed her neck. Michael and Maria looked over at their son.  
  
"He's the most handsome boy I've ever seen." Maria told him.  
  
"You bet he is. I mean, with me as a father, the boy is going to be one great looking kid." Michael said. Maria turned and looked at him.  
  
"Oh please Michael." Maria said.  
  
"Oh, I've heard that phrase before." Michael told her with a smirk.  
  
"MICHAEL!" Maria yelled and smacked Michael on the arm.  
  
End Of Flash  
  
Michael was tempted to get up and walk to his real home. But he stopped himself, he would do what Maria had ask him to do. He sighed and sat continued to eat his cold breakfast.  
  
-------  
  
Maria placed Brendan back into his crib with his bottle before heading back to her bathroom to take a shower. She walked through her bedroom and then stopped.  
  
She looked at the bed and smiled. Her and Michael had a lot of memories on that bed, a lot. She sighed and sat down on the bed. She smiled at herself, remembering when her and Michael didn't fight as much.  
  
Flash  
  
"I'm so tired." Maria moaned as she laid into Michael's arms. Michael wrapped his arm's around her and kissed her head. "I finally got Brendan to sleep. Damn, our baby can scream." Maria said with a snort.  
  
"He gets it from his mother." Michael said with a chuckle. Maria pulled out of Michael's arms and glared at him.  
  
"That's not funny, Michael." Maria told him.  
  
"I thought it was."  
  
"Ya, you thought it was. But it really wasn't." Maria said with a smirk while getting back into Michael's arms.  
  
"I have a funny joke someone told me today. You wanna hear it?" Michael asked her. Maria rolled her eye's. Michael and his sick jokes. They were always about sex or something like that.  
  
"Sure why not." She replied.  
  
"Okay, there are these three guys. One loves money, one loves cars, and the other one is gay. Well, they made a deal with the devil, that if they all gave up what they loved and never touched what they loved he would send them back to earth." Michael was cut off by Maria.  
  
"Is this joke gunna be sick?" Maria asked him.  
  
"No, its funny. Anyways, so all three of them make the deal and they are walking down the street. Well, they see a nice ass car. And the guy who loves cars went over there to touch it. But the two other guys were like, 'no man don't do it'. But right when he did he disappeared. Then the gay guy and the guy who loves money were walking and they see a 20 dollar bill laying on the floor. The guy who loves money bends over and touches the money. They both disappear." Michael finished the joke with a chuckle.  
  
"Ewww, Michael. That's sick." Maria told him.  
  
"I know. But isn't it funny?" Michael said still laughing.  
  
End Of Flash  
  
Maria sighed, her and Michael had a lot of good memories like that. Even when they did fight. They always seemed to find each other again. She wished things would go back to the way they use to. She wished her and Michael wouldn't fight anymore. But Maria couldn't help it. She felt like he was hiding something from her. She would just have to wait and see what was going to happen.  
  
---- 


	8. Chapter 7

Warning: There are some more jokes in here! (My friend is weird)  
  
Part 7  
  
Four Days Later  
  
"Your actually early. I'm surprised." Maria told Michael has he walked in the door with Brendan in his arms.  
  
"I know. I kinda surprised myself." Michael told her with a grin on his face. Maria smiled and took Brendan from Michael.  
  
"Hey, there big boy. Did you miss momma?" Maria asked Brendan while kissing him on the cheek. "Momma missed you. This is a big house without my two favorite boys here." Maria didn't realize what she said until she saw Michael smirking at her. Maria just smiled and walked upstairs with Michael behind her.  
  
"I already gave him a bath." Michael told her. Maria turned around and smiled.  
  
"You actually gave Brendan a bath?" Maria asked. Michael nodded his head.  
  
"Ya, is that hard to believe or something?" Michael answered her with a question.  
  
"Well kinda, the only time you ever gave Brendan a bath was the last time. Cuz you were scared that you would crush him because he was to small." Maria told him. Michael smirked.  
  
"Well, he was. And besides that was before. He has gotten' bigger." Michael told her. Maria nodded her head and walked into Brendan's bedroom.  
  
"Why are you putting him to bed its only 6 o'clock?" Michael asked Maria. Maria turned to Michael.  
  
"I'm not. I'm just getting some of his toys, so he can play downstairs." Maria told Michael. Michael just nodded his head and watched his wife. Maria turned around with a hand full of toys and Brendan in the other hand.  
  
"Could you please help me?" Maria told more than asked Michael. Michael nodded his head and grabbed the toys from Maria. "Thanks." Michael followed Maria downstairs. Maria placed Brendan down on the floor and headed for the kitchen to make herself some dinner. Michael followed Maria to the kitchen. It had only been four days and he was going crazy already. He needed his Maria.  
  
"So how have you been?" Michael asked Maria. Maria giggled. "What's so funny?" Michael asked her.  
  
"You, Michael. We've only been apart for 4 days. But I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Maria told him while getting some chicken out of the frig.  
  
"Thats good." Michael noticed Maria was taking out chicken. He loved her chicken. He sighed to himself. He missed her chicken. Maria noticed the look on Michael's face and smiled.  
  
"Michael do you want to stay for dinner?" Maria asked him. Michael smirked.  
  
"Well, since your asking, yes. I would love to." Michael told her. Maria nodded her head and started cooking the chicken.  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Maria yelled. Michael picked up Brendan and brought him to the kitchen. Maria was placing a plate full of chicken on the table, next to it was some rice and mac n cheese.  
  
Michael placed Brendan in the high chair and sat down in his usual place. Maria gave Brendan a kiss on the cheek and opened up some baby food. She started feeding Brendan and made herself a plat of food. When she was finish feeding Brendan she gave him a bottle of juice and started eating.  
  
"You wanna hear a joke I heard at work today?" Michael asked Maria. Maria just nodded her head.  
  
"Okay, this blonde...." Maria gave Michael a dirty look. "What? Just listen to the joke." Maria rolled her eye's and Michael continued. "Anyways she walks in a store and points and asked the guy if she could buy that T.V. But the guys says, 'I'm sorry I don't sale anything to blondes.'"  
  
"That is so mean!" Maria cut off Michael. "Oh sorry, go ahead."  
  
"Anyways, the next day she walks in the store with brown hair and asks if she could buy that T.V. but the guy says, 'I told you I don't sale to blondes.' So she goes in the next day with red hair and asks the same question. But the guys keeps telling her he won't sale to blondes. Finally the chick walks in the store with black hair and asks if she could buy the T.V. but they guy won't sale it to her. So she then asks. 'how do you know that I'm a blonde?' and they guy says, 'cuz that's not a T.V. that's microwave." Michael started laughing but Maria just glares at him.  
  
"That is not funny." Maria told him.  
  
"Wait I got another one. Why do blondes wear green lipstick?" Maria didn't say anything. "Because red means stop." Michael started laughing even more.  
  
"Michael....."  
  
"Wait, why do blondes like a sunroof?" Maria just glares at Michael. "More leg room." Michael almost falls out of his chair.  
  
"MICHAEL! Brendan is right there." Maria yelled at him and then look at her baby, who had a big grin on his face. Michael stopped laughing and looked at Brendan.  
  
"He doesn't even know what we're talking about." Michael told him, still laughing at the jokes.  
  
"Where do you get these jokes from?" Maria asked him.  
  
"Some I just make up. But most of them are from Kyle." Michael told her.  
  
"Doesn't Kyle notice that his wife is a blonde?" Maria asked him. Michael just shrugged his shoulders. "And don't you guys have a business to run? You shouldn't been making up jokes about blondes." Maria told him.  
  
"Awww, it's okay Maria. I still love you, even though you are a blonde." Michael told her. Maria hit Michael on the shoulder. "Ouch! That hurt."  
  
"Well, you need to stop making jokes about blondes." Maria told him. "If you haven't notice our son has blonde hair."  
  
"No, he doesn't. He has dirty blonde hair. It's almost brown." Michael told her. Maria just rolled her eye's.  
  
Michael sighed to himself. This felt like the old times, before everything got so messed up. He loved the feeling he got when he sat down and ate dinner with the two people he loved most in the world.  
  
Maria looked over at Michael and noticed he seemed to be thinking about something.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Maria asked him.  
  
"Oh ummm, nothing really." Michael answered her.  
  
"Nothing?" Maria said.  
  
"I was just thinking about how good this felt. To you know, have dinner with Brendan and you. I just really miss it." Michael explained to her. Maria smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Ya, it does feel good." Maria told him. After they finished their dinner Maria picked up Brendan and walked to him bedroom to put him to bed, while Michael cleaned up around the kitchen. Maria entered the kitchen and smiled at Michael. Michael turned around and looked at Maria.  
  
"Well, I should be going." He told her. Maria nodded her head. Michael smiled and walked passed Maria towards the door.  
  
"Michael." Maria yelled after Michael. Michael turned around and looked into Maria's eye's. "I love you." Michael nodded his head.  
  
"I love you too." Michael told her and walked out of the house. Maria sighed to herself. Only a couple more days, but it would seem like forever. She walked upstairs to go take a shower and get in her lonely bed.  
  
----- 


	9. Chapter 8

Part 8  
  
Kyle walked inside Michael's office with a smile on his face and some donuts. Michael just nodded his head while Kyle sat down.  
  
"Morning, Michael." Kyle said.  
  
"Morning. What kind of donuts did you get?" Michael asked Kyle. Kyle gave him the box and Michael took out 2 glaze donuts.  
  
"So did you talk to Maria last night?" Kyle asked him.  
  
"About what?" Michael asked.  
  
"You know. About patching things up." Kyle explained.  
  
"I don't want to push it. She needs space right now and I'm going to give it to her." Michael told Kyle. Kyle just nodded his head.  
  
"Well, I shouldn't be telling you this but Tess told me something that Maria told her." Kyle said to Michael. Michael waited for Kyle to talk but he didn't.  
  
"Well?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well what?" Kyle asked Michael.  
  
"Are you going to tell me or are you going to make me guess?" Michael asked.  
  
"Oh well, Tess said that when she was talking on the phone with Maria the other night. Maria said...." Kyle paused. "I don't think I should be telling you this."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Kyle f*cking tell me already!" Michael demanded.  
  
"Alright, alright. She said that she still loves you and doesn't want to loose you. She also said that she hated the fact that your not in the house but..." Michael cut Kyle off.  
  
"Oh great, there's a 'but'." Michael said.  
  
"She just said that it seemed as if you were hiding something from her. And that until that feeling goes away or you tell her what your hiding, she doesn't want to get back together. So my advice to you Michael is that you tell Maria what ever you're hiding. Because whatever this secret is, it's killing your marriage." Kyle told Michael.  
  
Michael just nodded his head. Kyle was right, he did need to tell Maria. He loved her and Brendan more than anything in the world. And he would do anything to keep the one's he loves.  
  
-----  
  
Maria ran downstairs and into the kitchen. It was her day off and Brendan hadn't stop crying since he woke up. This house was really big, she kept having to run up and down the stairs. Maria heard Brendan cry even louder.  
  
"Brendan, Mommy's coming. Hold on." Maria yelled while getting Brendan a bottle. Maria ran back upstairs and picked Brendan up. She gave him the bottle and he stopped crying. "Thank god." But a few minutes later Brendan started crying again.  
  
"Oh come on, Brendan. What's wrong?" Maria asked as she started rocking Brendan in her arms. Maria heard the door open. 'It had to be Michael. He's the only other person with a key. But what is he doing here?' Maria thought to herself.  
  
Michael walked inside the house. He heard Brendan crying and walked up the stairs. He saw Maria rocking him, she looked tired. He walked over to them and smiled. Maria didn't smile back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Michael asked.  
  
"What's wrong? Well, lets see your son hasn't stopped crying all day." Maria told Michael. Michael frowned at Maria.  
  
"Is he sick?" He asked.  
  
"No. I check his temperature, already. I gave him a bath, that only stopped him for about 30 minutes and I gave him a bottle, which only stopped him for a couple of minutes." Maria explained to Michael.  
  
"Here let me see him." Michael told her. Maria gave Brendan to Michael. Michael started rocking Brendan. "What's wrong, Brendan?" Michael asked his son. Brendan continued to cry for a little bit more but stopped after a couple of minutes.  
  
"It worked. He stopped!" Maria said with a smile. She then sat down in the rocking chair. "Thank goodness." Maria then looked up at Michael.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Maria asked him. Michael gently placed Brendan down in his crib.  
  
"Could we go into the bedroom and talk?" Michael asked her. Maria looked at Michael and then nodded her head. Michael and Maria walked to their bedroom, together. Michael shut the door and turned towards Maria.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Maria asked Michael. He didn't answer right away. He just looked at Maria.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something, that I think you should know. And I just want to make you don't cut me off. So could you not say anything until I'm finished?" Michael asked her. Maria nodded her head and sat down on the bed. Michael sat down next to her and sighed.  
  
"Okay, I can understand why you would think that I was unfaithful to you. Me coming home late a lot. I know if you were to do that. I would get pissed off too. I just need for you to understand that I would never, NEVER do that to you or Brendan. You guys are everything to me and I wouldn't do anything to mess that up. You understand that, right?" Michael explained to Maria.  
  
"Michael, I understand that but I can't change the way I feel. You say you would never do anything to hurt this family but you do. And I admit it I do get on your ass about stupid things sometimes. But Michael, these are feelings I have inside me and I can't just change them. You have to give something more than you want to hang out with the guys as an excuse." Maria told Michael as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Michael didn't say anything to Maria. There was just silence. He wanted to tell her the real reason. But all he wanted to do was to hold her again and wipe away the tears that were in her eye's. But instead of telling her, he just sat there. Watching his wife cry.  
  
------ 


	10. Chapter 9 - The End

Part 9  
  
Michael tried to pull Maria into a hug but she pulled away and wiped her tears. She didn't want him to hold her right now. She didn't want to cry. All she wanted was for Michael to tell her what he was hiding.  
  
"No, Michael. Just don't touch me right now." Maria told Michael. Michael tried to pull her into a hug again but she got off the bed. "Why can't you just tell me? I don't understand. This is the one thing that is ripping us apart and you won't fix it! Why won't you fix it?" Maria yelled. Michael didn't answer her. He was trying to hold back the tear's himself.  
  
"Answer me, Michael. You say you want to fix things between us. You said you want your family back. Well, here it is. Here's your chance." Maria yelled. "Well? Are you going to say anything?"  
  
"I WAS SCARED, OKAY!" Michael yelled. "I still am." Maria was taken back. She didn't understand what Michael was talking about.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Maria asked.  
  
"Maria, when we got married we didn't plan to have any kids. We both agreed that we would wait until we were both ready for kids." Michael told her.  
  
"I know." Maria replied softly. "But I still don't understand."  
  
"Maria, I knew you would be a great mom. Your just so loving and responsible. And there's me. You knew me back in high school, Maria. I was the screw up. I did everything wrong. I wasn't a very loving person and I wasn't responsible." Michael tried to explain.  
  
"Michael, that was back then. But look around you. You have a beautiful house and a great business. Your not that boy in high school anymore." Maria told him.  
  
"I know that, Maria. But when Brendan was born, I thought I wouldn't make a good dad. I thought I would mess up my son's life. So instead of dealing with it, I tried to pretend that the problem was never there. I didn't want to mess up my family." Michael told her in a soft voice. Maria walked up to Michael and pulled him to hug.  
  
"Michael, you should have told me. Your not that boy in high school anymore. Don't ever think that your not good enough for Brendan or me." Maria whispered into his ear.  
  
It felt so good to Michael, to have Maria in his arms again. He missed her so much. He kissed her neck and held her tighter.  
  
"I love you so much, Maria." Michael told her.  
  
"I love you too." Maria told him. Maria pulled out of the hug and looked into Michael's. She missed him as much as he missed her. Michael pulled Maria close to him and placed his hands on her face. Their lips were only inches away from each other.  
  
Michael captured Maria's lips with his. He moaned in satisfaction. He had missed her lip's on his. He pulled her closely and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Michael placed his hands on her thighs and lifted her up. Maria wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
Michael started walking towards the bed. He place Maria down on the bed, pulling their lips apart. Michael got on top of Maria and brought his lips back to Maria's. He needed her, and she needed him. They needed each other.  
  
-----  
  
Maria woke up in Michael's arms. She smiled, she had missed waking up into Michael's naked chest and his strong arms wrapped around her. She loved the feeling she got. She sighed and glanced up at the clock.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Maria yelled, making Michael wake up.  
  
"What? What is it?" Michael asked, wondering why his wife just yelled.  
  
"It's already 8 o'clock." Maria told Michael. Michael just shrugged. He was the boss, he could come in anytime he wanted to.  
  
"Michael, I'm late for work." Maria yelled.  
  
"Maria your the manager." Michael told her.  
  
"Who cares. That doesn't mean I can just walk in whenever I want." Maria told Michael while walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. "Michael go get Brendan and make him a bottle, while I take a shower." Maria told him.  
  
"How about I join you." Michael said with a smirk.  
  
"MICHAEL!" With that Michael was out of the bedroom and heading towards Brendan's bedroom. Michael walked in and saw that his son was standing in his crib, waiting.  
  
"Hey there big guy. I see you've been awake for a while. You could have cried or something. You know wake me and mommy up." Michael said while picking Brendan up. Brendan just smiled and laid his head on Michael's shoulder.  
  
Michael walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He made Brendan a bottle and gave it to him. Michael set Brendan in his playpen and turned on Bugs Bunny.  
  
"Be a good boy, Brendan." Michael told Brendan before heading upstairs to find Maria.  
  
Maria was brushing her beautiful blonde hair in a skirt and her bra on. Michael walked in and smirked.  
  
"I know your not wearing that to work." Michael told her. Maria turned around and smiled.  
  
"I don't want to get make-up on my shirt." Maria told him. Michael just nodded his head. "Could you drop off Brendan at Tess'? So I won't be to late." Maria asked Michael.  
  
"No, I'll just take Brendan with me." Michael told her. Maria started putting on her make-up.  
  
"To work?" Maria asked.  
  
"Ya, I'm not going to go in for very long. So I'll just take him with me." Michael told her. Maria nodded her head and smiled.  
  
"Okay, but you asked for it." Maria told him.  
  
"What does that mean?" Michael asked her. Maria finished her make-up and walked to her closet to find a shirt to wear.  
  
"Michael, you do know how cranky your son gets when he doesn't get a nap, right?" Maria asked. Michael just nodded his head. "Well, if your gunna take him for the whole day, you better make sure you give him a nap or he'll be crying, a lot." Maria told Michael.  
  
"I can handle it, okay." Michael told her. Maria got a shirt and just shook her head.  
  
"If you say so." Maria told him. Michael glared at Maria while she put on her shirt. "Where is Brendan anyway?" Maria asked.  
  
"He's in his playpen downstairs." Michael told him. Maria just nodded her head.  
  
"Well, you should start to get ready. And I have to go." Maria told him and smiled. She gave Michael a kiss good-bye and tried to walk away but Michael held her arm.  
  
"What?" Maria asked him.  
  
"I think I need a better kiss than that." Michael told her. Maria smiled and walked up to Michael and brought him into a passionate kiss. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eye's.  
  
"I have to go now." Maria whispered. Michael nodded his head and let Maria go. Maria gave Michael a kiss on the cheek and walked downstairs. She gave Brendan a kiss good-bye and left for work.  
  
-----  
  
Michael walked in his work with Brendan in his arm's. He walked past Vanessa and got her attention right away.  
  
"Awww, you brought your son." Vanessa said while getting up from her desk and walking over to Michael. "What's his name again?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"Brendan." Michael answered.  
  
"Hi, Brendan." Vanessa said in a sweet voice. "Aww, he's so cute." Michael nodded his head.  
  
"I know." Michael said with a chuckle. Vanessa rolled her eye's and returned to her desk.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Valenti is waiting for you in her office." Vanessa told him. Michael nodded his head and walked into his office.  
  
"Hey, Kyle."  
  
"Hey, Michael." Kyle said before turning around. "Oh, Hey Brendan. How are you?" Kyle asked the baby. Brendan just giggled and laid his head on Michael's shoulder.  
  
"So, I guess this means that you talked to Maria." Kyle said. Michael nodded his head.  
  
"Ya, I did. We found our way back together."  
  
The End  
  
------ 


End file.
